Ash's coming back
by alyssasmile
Summary: Mary-Lynette is graduating, and missing her soulmate terribly, dreading the last month and a half. But what happens when she gets an unexpected graduation present?


Okay I was bored one night and couldn't get to sleep. So I decided to write these down when they suddenly came to me. Hope you like!

They're two different scenes when Ash comes back to Mary-Lynette.

Mary-Lynette was well, miserable. She was absolutely depressed without Ash.

She sat on a chair on the stage in her school, wearing blue graduation robes. She held a scroll in her hand and she listened to the last minutes speeches made before they were officially _graduated. _

She felt it was about time. It had been a long year since Ash left. Soon after he had gone, she had started school again. She worked hard, mainly to block out the space in her chest where Ash should be.

But it was soon. So soon, and he would be here. Only a month and a half left. It was an unimaginably short time compared to the last ten and a half months, but still painstakingly _long. _She missed Ash now. She didn't know how she was going to last for the next 45 days, without school to distract her anymore.

She knew that Rowan and Ash's other sisters felt sorry for her. She could also tell that they missed him as well, even if they weren't going to admit it. She could just _tell. _

She looked up as the principle gave the last of his speech, and the cheers erupted. She managed just in time to throw her cap up in the air with the rest of them. She smiled, trying to appear cheerful for her friends, and her family who were rushing up to her now, yelling congratulations and burying her in hugs.

She knew she had been worrying them, both her father and her step mother, Claudine. Mark was worried as well, but at least he knew why she was acting like this. Her parents had no idea.

So she smiled and laughed as Claudine snapped pictures, trying to appear light and carefree, ignoring the heavy weight on her heart that said to her clearly, _Ash should be here too, and you know it. _

Claudine suggested they all go out for dinner, and Mary-Lynette pretended to be enthusiastic about the idea, even though it was the _last _thing she wanted to do. She wanted to curl up in a ball and never come out again.

But she followed her family out of the school and into their car. They went home first so she could drop off her graduation robe and get changed into something more suitable then her long skirt and shirt.

She ran upstairs and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt, ignoring the few tears that trickled down her cheeks. But just as she walked out of the bathroom, she heard a low voice at the door downstairs. She must have missed the knocking.

She quickly wiped her face, not wanting her family to see her. She went downstairs just in time to hear Claudine say, "Don't I know you?"

The voice, low and faintly familiar, answered. "Yes. Is Mary-Lynette home?"

She choked, freezing on the steps. It couldn't be.

But she could sense his presence on the end of the silver rope, much closer than it had been since that fateful day she had foolishly sent him away. She yelped and ran downstairs as fast as she could, halting for a moment as she took in the young man at the door.

Blonde and tall, looking as lazy as a cat, his eyes were currently a stormy gray. But as he looked over Claudine's shoulder and spied her standing there staring at him, she saw them brighten with a pleading hope.

And then Mary-Lynette was running, shoving past her step mother and into her soul mates arms, her eyes shedding tears of pure happiness. The only thing that seemed to escape her lips was "Ash. Ash, Ash, _Ash_!"

He buried his face in her hair, ignoring her staring parents and smiling little brother. "Hi Mare."

She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent and shaking with tears of relief. He murmured into her ear, "I couldn't wait any longer."

And she just muttered, "Thank _god._" It felt wonderful to hear him laugh, to feel his body tremble in her arms with his chuckles.

Then she remembered her family standing right behind them, and very reluctantly pulled away from him. She turned and said, "Dad? Claudine? Meet Ash." Before grinning as he grabbed her shoulders and turned around to plant his lips on hers, creating a kissed that completely fogged them in with pink fog.

She said to him through the connection. _Welcome home Ash. I missed you. _

This is scene two. The beginnings are the same, so you might want to skip that part. But they change. Oh and this one is quite a bit shorter.

Mary-Lynette was well, miserable. She was absolutely depressed without Ash.

She sat on a chair on the stage in her school, wearing blue graduation robes. She held a scroll in her hand and she listened to the last minutes speeches made before they were officially _graduated. _

She felt it was about time. It had been a long year since Ash left. Soon after he had gone, she had started school again. She worked hard, mainly to block out the space in her chest where Ash should be.

But it was soon. So soon, and he would be here. Only a month and a half left. It was an unimaginably short time compared to the last ten and a half months, but still painstakingly _long. _She missed Ash now. She didn't know how she was going to last for the next 45 days, without school to distract her anymore.

She knew that Rowan and Ash's other sisters felt sorry for her. She could also tell that they missed him as well, even if they weren't going to admit it. She could just _tell. _

She looked up as the principle gave the last of his speech, and the cheers erupted. She managed just in time to throw her cap up in the air with the rest of them. She smiled, trying to appear cheerful for her friends, and her family who were rushing up to her now, yelling congratulations and burying her in hugs.

She knew she had been worrying them, both her father and her step mother, Claudine. Mark was worried as well, but at least he knew why she was acting like this. Her parents had no idea.

So she tried to act cheerful and bubbly to cheer up her step mother, but it was _hard. _There was one place she wanted to be, and that was in a certain blondes arms.

Just then someone tapped her on her shoulder, and she turned around, coming to look at a chest covered in a familiar white t shirt with a black iris on it. Her eyes traveled up a well muscled chest, past a neck that looked like it was used to being hunched in a lazy manner, over slightly pink lips, a well carved nose, and into the pretty violet eyes of her Soul Mate.

Ash looked at her, completely serious. "I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait any long-." He broke off as Mary-Lynette threw herself into his arms with a power that surprised even her. She buried her head in his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his chest to interlock at his back. She smiled as she breathed in his familiar, longed for scent, and felt his lips at her hair and his arms wrapping around her under her armpits.

She squeaked when he picked her up and twirled her around a couple times, clearing a space around them. She laughed as he set her on her feet and stared into her eyes. His were now gleaming happily. "Hi Mare."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his secured around her waist. She closed her eyes as his lips lowered to her, sending off sparks and a pink haze that surrounded them. When he finally broke off they were both slightly out of breath.

He murmured in her ear, "I think you had better introduce me."

She turned around to see a happily smiling Mark with a beaming Jade beside him. Then she looked at her step mother, who was gazing at them in shock. Clearly she was remembering the last time she had seen the two of them together.

Finally she met the eyes of her father. They gleamed with shock, protectiveness, awareness, and a fierce pride and happiness that made her beam at him.

Suddenly there was a flash of white and a little whirlwind at her side as Jade rushed up to them, calling out, "Ash!" as she went. She barrelled into him, giving him a slightly awkward hug caused by the fact that he wouldn't let go of Mary-Lynette.

She looked back at her parents. "Uh guys this is Ash. He's Rowan, Jade and Kestrels brother. Mrs. B's nephew." She paused. "Oh and I guess you could say my boyfriend."

Her father raised an amused brow as Ash tightened his arm around her waist. "You guess?" They spoke at the same time, both sounding amused.

"Well I haven't seen him, -you- since last summer so..."

The end! Did you like it? Which one did you like better? Which one seemed more likely to actually happen in the books? I want your opinion; I don't care how harsh it is!

.... And maybe the second one wasn't quite as short as I thought it'd be.


End file.
